


Dreams Do Come True

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hello I've been reading your blog and I think is super awesome! I love your writing I was wondering if you could do a fluffy oneshot where the reader is Gabriel's daughter & he takes care of them I don't care what they do just please make it fluffy:)Fluff





	Dreams Do Come True

Used tissues littered the ground as you didn’t have the strength to throw them directly into the basket. Doctor Who played on your T.V. on a low volume as your head throbbed in pain of a lasting headache. Your father, Gabriel, was in the kitchen whipping you up some soup to help ease your stomach.  
Gabriel had found you after your parents were killed by some demons when you were three. You didn’t remember your parents much and Gabriel became your father. He was there to send you off on your first day of school, made sure no bullies ever got to you, and protected you most of all from the supernatural world. Of course, sometimes you’d tag along when he was the trickster, suggesting ideas of new pranks to pull. None of them were deadly though, he changed for you.  
“Dad…” You tried to speak, but your voice sounded horrible. “Dad…” This time you tried to be louder, causing you to have a coughing fit.  
Gabriel flew into your room with a bowl in hand that had steam floating off the top. “I’m here.” He set the bowl on your night stand looking over your sick body. He rubbed your forehead with his thumb getting rid of the headache. “Soup’s ready kiddo.”  
“Thanks dad.” You murmured trying to sit yourself up. Gabriel helped you and sat on the edge of the bed with the bowl of soup in hand. He spooned up some and gently blew on it to cool it down before carefully feeding it to you. He spooned fed you the rest with a worried look on his face.  
“Wish I could heal you darling.” He ran his fingers through your messy hair trying to fix it.  
“Nothing to heal. Just sick.” You sighed and picked up another tissue before blowing.  
“Still…”  
“Dad don’t worry.” You reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing lightly. “Couple more days and I’ll be good.”  
“I hope so.” He gave you a kiss on your forehead letting some grace out in hopes it would help.  
“Can we go to Disneyland when I’m better?”  
“We can go anywhere you want darling.” He pulled you in for a hug rubbing your back gently. “Here. Don’t forget your meds.” Out of thin air he produced a cup of water and two pills to help with your sickness. You gladly accepted them and laid back on the bed as the pills took effect. 

 

A few days later you were back to normal and just as your father promised, you were in Disneyland. You pulled his arm, dragging him to the big thunder mountain railroad with a goofy smile on your face. The sun was out with a gentle breeze flowing through the park making the weather perfect. After that you visited the haunted mansion laughing at all the spooky things, joking with your father that he could do better. Next Gabriel picked the ride of mad tea party, which probably wasn’t the best idea, as he spun the cup around super fast because of his angel powers. Your hair was whipping all around forcing you to close your eyes and laugh in delight. Together you walked around the park stopping in some shops to buy gifts. You both got matching mickey mouse ears and stuffed bears with the disney logo on them. With a quick stop at the lego store you decided to head back to rides. This time you went for space mountain and splash mountain.  
As you stood in line for splash mountain with a bright smile, your father suddenly nudged you playfully. You gave him a nudge back harder making him stumble a bit before he retaliated and you lost your balance. He grabbed your arm before you could fall and you lightly smacked his arm. “You should be more careful.” He chuckled at you.  
In response you jabbed his side with your finger before proceeding to tickle him. People around you moved not wanting to get involved. You didn’t care as he laughed more telling you to stop, that people were watching. “You should be careful who you mess with.” You smirked looking at him once you stopped.  
He managed to collect himself holding his arms out to protect himself from any more tickle attacks. “Fine. Truce?”  
“Truce.” You said before he pulled you in for a headlock and started to tickle your sides. Your mouse ears fell to the ground as you tried to pull yourself from him. “Stop. Dad. Stop.” Your words were mumbled as you kept laughing unable to control yourself.  
He finally let go, picking up your moose ears and handing them to you. “Like father like daughter.” He said with proud eyes.  
You took the ears and put them back on your head. “Like father like daughter.” You gave him a big hug and then you went on the ride, finally. By the end of the ride you were both soaked as you went to check out the pictures. Gabriel went to buy the picture as it was both of you hugging each other looking at the drop like you were going to die. You both laughed at it as did other people, pointing to it, laughing at your silly faces.  
“Shall we go eat something?” Gabriel put his arm around you as you walked away from the rides.  
“Sure. Know a place with excellent ice cream?”  
“Of course my dear.” The sound of wings transported you outside the golden horseshoe restaurant. The saloon style restaurant was amazing to look at both inside and out. After a proper dinner you order four deserts, trying them all. By the end both of your faces had ice cream and whip cream all over making you giggle at each other.  
“Looking a little messy.” You handed your father a napkin and got one for yourself.  
“Like father like daughter, huh?” He said licking his face, before getting the rest off with the napkin.  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” You raised a sundae or what was left of it and Gabriel did the same.  
“Same.” You clinked the glasses together, finishing off what was left before leaving. You found a spot in the park and sat down waiting for the fireworks to light up the sky. Once the show was over you returned home, kissing your father goodnight, and snuggled up in your bed hoping to do that again.


End file.
